Another Kind Of Life
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Dear Jude, Dear Tommy'. This goes into the Quincys adopting a child and why Tommy hates his middle name. This also goes into more of Natalia's life. I only own the 2nd gens. Penname used to be Petite Quiet Harrison.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: well here is the first chapter in my sequel to 'Dear Jude, Dear Tommy' finally. I'm sorry it took so long but here it is. **

**Chapter 1 **

Tommy and Jude left the hotel, rented a car, and searched high and low, every which-way, for a place to adopt a child.

They searched everywhere in Japan.

They finally came across this orphanage in a small town in Japan.

They went inside and there was an old woman playing with the tiny children.

"Excuse us but, is there any way possible to adopt a child from here?" Jude asked hopeful that the old woman understood her.

"Yes there is" The old woman said in perfect English.

The old woman got up and took them to her office.

"Well my name Emiko and who might you two be?" the old woman said.

"My name is Tom Quincy and this is my wife Jude. We would really like to adopt a child from Japan and we have searched everywhere, and this is the only place we came across" Tommy revealed all of that in 2 breaths.

"Well I'm sorry but it will take years to be able to adopt a child from here. It is a very complicated process" Emiko explained the whole process to Jude and Tommy.

(the process is so long that I can't even begin to write it so I'm not going to.)

"But if you are willing to do this process I will give you an application" Emiko said.

"Thank you but I don't think so" Jude said as she and Tommy bowed out of respect, and left.

Jude and Tommy drove back to the closest airport, and took the next flight they could get.

**A/N: well how did you like the chapter of my sequel? PLEASE REVIEW SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Natalia was in her last month of summer and she was bored out of her mind.

None of her friends were around and Tommy and Jude weren't around either. She didn't know what to do.

She couldn't go to camp. She couldn't call her friends. She was staying with Kwest so maybe he would give her a suggestion.

She couldn't wait until Tommy and Jude came back.

Just like everyday since Tommy and Jude were gone, Natalia was at G-Major near the kitchen, bored out of her mind.

She was just about to pound her fist into something when, Kwest came out of his studio.

"Natalia, Tommy and Jude's plane just landed. I'm going to go pick them up. Come with me" Kwest said.

"Yes, I finally won't be so bored. I'm coming" Natalia said, following Kwest outside, bringing her stuff with her that she had at Kwest's house.

When they got in the car they drove to the airport.

When they got there, Tommy and Jude were outside waiting for them.

When the car stopped, Natalia couldn't get out fast enough to hug her uncle and aunt.

"We missed you too Natalia" Tommy and Jude both said not very easily, on account of they were being hugged so tight by Natalia.

"Sorry, I'll let go. I've just been so bored. I have had nothing to do. All my friends have things to do and you were gone. Since Kwest is in the studio producing, I'm there in the kitchen doing absolutely nothing" Natalia rambled on, while getting into Kwest's car.

"Nat, we've only been gone a week" Tommy said on a laugh.

"I know but the week was long. Since I don't have a computer to occupy my time" Tommy and Jude knew what Natalia meant by that.

Natalia has wanted a computer for a while now. Since her birthday was coming up next month, they thought it would be a good idea to get a desktop computer.

"Nat, there are plenty of things you can do. Like, paint, draw, and learn how to play an instrument, play a sport, learn to sing, write stories, write poems, write songs, and so much more you can do. You just have to look hard enough and you can find something that suits you. See that wasn't so hard to come up with was it?" Jude said, turning her head to look at her niece.

"Yes it was" Natalia pouted.

"Oh Natalia don't pout. We're home now so you have no reason to pout" Jude said.

Kwest dropped them off at home and left.

As Jude entered their house, she couldn't help but smile.

Natalia brought her stuff in her room and stayed there.

Jude and Tommy brought their stuff in their room and made their way to the kitchen.

It was about dinner time and Jude was really hungry.

"Jude, what do you want to eat?" Tommy asked his wife.

"Can you make chicken parmesan with linguini in a basil sauce?" Jude asked, with those puppy dog eyes of hers.

"Wow that was specific. Yeah sure. When did you come up with that one?" Tommy looked at Jude with surprise.

"I don't know. It just came to me" Jude answered with a smile.

Tommy took out a pot and put water in it to boil. Then he turned on the stove. Then he got chicken out and put it in the oven to cook.

Jude got up and walked over in front of the counter that Tommy was behind, and smiled.

Tommy smiled back.

Tommy started to make the basil sauce for the linguini.

Then Jude let out a big long sigh.

Tommy noticed and stopped what he was doing, and looked up at Jude who wasn't smiling anymore.

"Jude what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing….I'm fine" Jude looked away from Tommy.

"Jude, I know you well enough that I know when you are lying. I admit that I have done my fair share of that but what is wrong Jude?" Tommy lifted up her head and turned it towards him.

"It's just that it's so disappointing that we couldn't adopt a child right away" Jude looked directly into Tommy's eyes when she said that.

"Jude babe, is that what it is?" Tommy asked. She nodded.

Tommy walked over to her and put his arms around her from the back. Jude put her hands around Tommy's arms.

"Jude that was the first time we looked. We will find an adoption agency and adopt a kid. So there is nothing to worry about" Tommy assured her. He kissed the toip of her head.

He turned Jude around and they both experienced a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart Jude hugged him tight and Tommy hugged her just as tight back.

They both stayed like that for a while.

Tommy let go when he heard the water in the pot on the stove boiling.

Jude looked up at him and smiled, with a tear rolling down her face. Tommy smiled back and wiped the tear off her face with his thumb.

He went back to tending to the pot of boiling water.

**A/N: wow that took all day to write. I don't know about you all but I love this Jommy moment. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Tommy put the pasta in the boiling water. He went back to preparing the basil sauce for the pasta.

Jude just watched her husband prepare something that she wanted. _He must really love me to this for me. I mean he never makes something he wants to eat. Only what I want to eat. I guess he makes something Natalia wants once in a while but, all that I want every other time. It's this that makes me love him even more. _Jude thought to herself. She smiled at Tommy.

Tommy looked up and smiled back.

Tommy saw that the pasta was ready and strained it, putting it on 3 plates, and topping it off with the basil sauce. He then took out the chicken and put a piece on each plate. Then he smoothed some marinara sauce on the pieces of chicken, then some seasonings, and then some mozzarella cheese on top.

"Dinner is ready. Could you go upstairs and tell Natalia?" Tommy asked Jude.

"Yeah of course. I'll be right back" Jude left the kitchen and made her way upstairs to tell her niece that dinner was ready.

Jude walked across the hall to her niece's room. The room was open but Jude didn't just want to barge in. She knocked.

Natalia was painting on a canvas on her desk when she heard a knock. She looked up to see her aunt leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Nat, dinner is ready come downstairs ok? What are you doing?" Jude asked her niece.

Jude had the same expression on her face as when she was disappointed.

"Hey Aunt Jude, I'm painting something. You can't look yet I'm not done. Ok I'll be right down. Aunt Jude, is there something wrong?" Natalia noticed the look on Jude's face.

"Nothing Nat, nothing is wrong. Now go wash up and put your paints away. Then come downstairs before your food gets cold" Jude responded, giving a smile so her niece would believe there was nothing wrong.

Jude went downstairs before Natalia could.

She saw that Tommy had set the table for the 3 of them and placed the warm food at each of their places.

"Tommy this is nice," Jude said and smiled. "Natalia saw my disappointed face and she asked what's up. I lied and said it was nothing. We have to tell her about us deciding to adopt. I just don't know how she is going to take it" Jude sounded serious.

"I know we have to tell her. She'll be fine with it. She's 10, going to be 11. She'll understand that even with another kid around we're not going to abandon her. I felt a little abandoned when my little sister was born but we all feel that at some point in life. She'll be fine with it" Tommy assured Jude.

"That's deep Tommy. You are right. I'm just getting worried for nothing" Jude smiled.

"Exactly. Now sit and eat. We don't want the food to get cold" Tommy told her.

Just then, Natalia came downstairs and sat down at the table, across from her uncle and aunt.

She took a bite of her food and smiled at how good it was.

"Uncle Tommy this is delicious. You have a gift" Natalia exclaimed.

"It just comes with me being Italian and French. My family knows how to cook" Tommy smiled at his niece.

When they were done eating, Natalia was about to go upstairs when Tommy stopped her.

"Wait Natalia, Jude and I have something to tell you"

She went into the living room where Jude was sitting on the couch.

Natalia sat down across from Jude. Tommy followed suit and sat down next to Jude.

"Jude and I were thinking of adopting a child instead of having one" Tommy started off with.

"Ok. I think that is a great idea. I mean not many people choose to adopt. It is a good thing. If that is all you have to tell me, I am going up to my room" Natalia stated.

She ran up to her room and left Tommy and Jude with their mouths agape.

(I know I made her sound like a teenager and not a 10 year old but she is a bright kid)

"She took that well" Jude said.

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to get that over with so I can put in an important conversation in the next chapter. REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Yeah she did" Tommy agreed.

"Tommy, what is your real last name?" Jude asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Tommy stated looking away.

"Yes you do. Remember 3 years ago when we were locked in the Chrome Cat on my birthday and we were fighting? Well when we calmed down and we were actually acting civil towards each other, you were talking about crackers and how in your day you would be thankful for a cracker. Then you talked about what a meat pie was and how your Mere Mere used to make it. Then you said where you got all the stuff from and I said,

_"You're French Quincy?" _

Then you said,

_"You actually think my name is Quincy?" _

Doesn't that ring a bell?" Jude told him.

"Ah yeah, that" Tommy had a revelation.

"You never told me what your real last name is. So I want to know. Since I'm your wife, I have a right to know" Jude said.

"Alright my former last name was Cannarsa. It is Italian. My whole family changed it to Quincy because Cannarsa reminded us of my horrid f-ing son of b-ch of a father. Cannarsa means 'dry throat' which means someone who drinks a lot. That is what my father did. Since I'm on the subject I might as well tell you why I hate my middle name too. I hate it because it is my fathers name but in English. My father's name is Antonio and my middle name is Anthony. So I never told you my real last name or my middle name for those reasons. I wanted to tell you but it hurt to relive it. I didn't want to be considered a heavy drinker like my father is. But that is what I did before I met you. I had changed my last name before that but I didn't want to continue what my father was doing." Tommy shed a tear of frustration from his eye.

"Tommy I didn't know. I'm sorry. Why didn't you change your middle name too?" Jude asked wiping the tear off Tommy's face with her thumb.

"I guess I thought that if no one knew, so therefore never said, my middle name, it wouldn't hurt so much. I was wrong. It hurts every day. Even if I change my middle name it isn't going to hurt less. It will hurt until my father is dead" Tommy replied frustration building.

"He will be dead someday Tommy. Just think of that" Jude tried to comfort him.

"Yeah I know. I need to focus on the good things in life not the bad. The good things like having you for a wife, adopting a kid, my mother, and of course Natalia. I still can't believe she took the news of us adopting a kid THAT well" Tommy smiled.

"I know. Let's just start looking for an adoption agency ok? I really want to" Jude smiled too.

"Yeah" Tommy said.

They got off the couch and went upstairs to sleep.

**A/N: I know this is short but this is the important conversation. There will be more important conversations but this is the first one. I didn't know what Italian last name I could give Tommy's father but this worked because of the meaning of it. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

_Natalia's POV_

(italics is Natalia talking out loud to no one. Non-italics are regular)

_I can't believe they would do that to me! Why would they adopt another kid? Isn't it enough that I lost my mom, now I'm going to be ignored by my uncle and my aunt! My world is crashing down all around me. Hey that could be a song. _

Natalia sang out the words and wrote down the lyrics as she sang.

_My World is Crashing Down _

_No matter how hard I try, _

_I still can't fit in _

_I can take a hint _

_You win _

_I will leave if that's what you want _

_I won't breathe if that's what you want _

_Why doesn't anybody ask my opinion? _

_Why doesn't anybody ask what I want? _

_Since nobody is asking me _

_I'll tell you _

_I feel alone _

_I feel upset _

_Why can't anybody realize that? _

_Everything I know is falling apart _

_My mom is gone _

_Now I will be _

_My world is crashing down _

_I feel invisible _

_I'm just another notch in the population _

_Nothing special _

_No one cares about me _

_I will disappear if that's what you want _

_It's not clear about what you want _

_Why doesn't anybody ask my opinion? _

_Why doesn't anybody ask what I want? _

_Since nobody is asking me _

_I'll tell you _

_I feel alone _

_I feel upset _

_Why can't anybody realize that? _

_Everything I know is falling apart _

_My mom is gone _

_Now I will be _

_My world is crashing down _

_I don't want to leave _

_I want to stay _

_I want you to love me _

_I will tell you anything so you will believe me _

_But everything is not okay _

_Why doesn't anybody ask my opinion? _

_Why doesn't anybody ask what I want? _

_Since nobody is asking me _

_I'll tell you _

_I feel alone _

_I feel upset _

_Why can't anybody realize that? _

_Everything I know is falling apart _

_My mom is gone _

_Now I will be _

_My world is crashing down _

_My world is crashing down _

(I made up this song so it's not very good. Hey Natalia is a 10 year old so you can't expect it to be perfect)

Natalia had tears rolling down her face.

Little did she know, Tommy had gone upstairs to talk to her and he heard everything.

Tommy started to cry as well. He leaned against the wall outside her room and sighed a big long sigh.

He got up and knocked on her door.

**Regular POV**

"Go away!" Natalia cried.

Tommy entered and immediately hugged his niece.

She cried into his shoulder.

Tommy and Natalia broke away and he smiled at her.

"Natalia, I had no idea how you felt. Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked her.

"I thought you would have realized that you weren't paying attention to me" Natalia answered.

"Nat, sometimes adults can't see things like that. So you have to remind them. I do love you Nat. Your mom may be gone physically, but she is here. She is watching over you everyday and she wouldn't want you to be unhappy. So whenever you feel like you are invisible, that we are not paying attention to you, that you are feeling like you aren't loved, when you feel like you haven't had a say in anything, or when you feel upset, tell me or Jude. We need to know how you are feeling. If you don't feel like you can tell us then write it down, in a song or a poem, or just a note. Either way we will know what is going on with you so we can fix it. You can tell us anything. It doesn't have to be something bad you are feeling to tell us something. It can be something happy. You got that?" Tommy assured his niece.

"Okay. Thank you Uncle Tommy. I love you too" Natalia replied, after she stopped crying.

They hugged again and then Tommy looked at her song.

**A/N: I don't know about you but this brought a tear to my eye. I hope you liked it. I'll write another one as soon as I can. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Natalia this is great. You should show this to Jude she would love it. You have a lot of emotion put in to this. That is a huge part of what makes a song. You have got it in you. Just wait until you are 15 and you will be incredible. Now come on we have to show this to Jude" Natalia smiled and followed her uncle to his bedroom to show her song to her aunt.

Jude was sitting on the bed watching t.v. when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

She turned around and saw her niece and husband with tears in their eyes.

"Tommy, Natalia, what is wrong?" Jude asked, a little worried.

"Nothing anymore. Natalia felt abandoned by us because of us adopting a kid. But it is all sorted out and she is fine. Natalia why don't you tell Jude what you did when I came in to talk to you?" Tommy said.

"Ok. To get all of my thoughts out, I wrote a song. Uncle Tommy said that you would love it. So here" Natalia gave Jude her notebook that she wrote the song in.

Jude read the song over and had a big smile on her face.

"Tommy is right. I do love it. If you keep writing like this, you just might turn out to be like me. With a contract at G-Major, have great friends, have the best producer there is around. Who knows where your music will take you" Jude smiled at her niece and her niece smiled back.

"Oh no! We wouldn't want another Jude" Tommy said sarcastically with a devilish grin on his face.

Jude was about to playfully hit his arm, but Natalia beat her to it.

"Ow!" Tommy said, in pain from Natalia's hit.

"Oh, Uncle Tommy, that didn't hurt" Natalia stifled a laugh.

"Nice one girl, give me a high five" Jude smiled and gave her niece a high five.

"See Tommy, she's turning into me already. I know you love it" Jude smiled then stuck out her tongue at him, as did Natalia. They both went to Natalia's room, laughing.

Tommy just looked up at their path and shook his head but smiled.

The next day, the Quincys went to G-Major to work. They brought Natalia along.

Tommy and Jude were working on a new song and Natalia was watching and listening.

Georgia knocked on the door with a bored look on her face.

"Tommy, someone is here to see you"

"Who is it?" Tommy asked.

"Someone named Ben" Georgia replied.

"Oh no, something must be wrong. I'll be right back" Tommy stated, walking fast to the lobby.

"Beniamino, what brings you by?" Tommy asked then man in front of him, shaking his hand.

Beniamino looked exactly like Tommy.

"Tommaso, I have a problem. Well actually the family has a problem. Father has shown up at my house, Ally's house, Angie's house, and Bobby's house. He states that he is trying to make amends. I highly doubt that. He will soon come looking for you and mom" Beniamino said, saying Tommy's Italian name.

"What? He already came to me looking for me at Alma's funeral. We have to all go see mom and when he shows up, we will all tell him once and for all to stop coming to us. That we don't ever want to see him again. Does he really think that even after all these years, that what he did to us is all forgotten? That bastard! He has no right to do this" Tommy was fuming.

"Tom, are you saying the whole family or just the 5 of us?" Beniamino asked.

"Ben, I'm saying the whole family. Everyone. The spouses, the children, everyone. We have to stop this once and for all" Tommy was so angry.

"Hey, before we blow off the roof with our screams, I have someone I want to show you" Tommy said.

Tommy showed Ben to the studio where Jude was looking at her songs. Natalia was in the bathroom.

"Jude there is someone who I want you to meet. I can't believe I never told you about him. I guess I have lots of things to tell you. Well I have a twin. His name is Ben" Tommy motioned towards Ben.

"Jude, this is my twin brother, Ben. Ben, this is my wife, Jude" Tommy was happy at the fact that he can introduce Jude as his wife.

"It's nice to meet you" Ben shook Jude's hand. "Tom, how in the world did you get Jude Harrison? You need to teach me some of your tricks of the trade" Ben laughed. Tommy smiled.

"Ben, I'm just the luckiest man in the world right now. Hey, what happened to Melanie?" Tommy questioned.

"We broke up it didn't work put between us," Ben confessed.

Tommy started to go off into his own little world when he came back to reality, from Jude's voice.

"Lil' Tommy Q, earth to Lil' Tommy Q"

"Oh sorry I spaced out" Tommy said.

"Wait a minute, you let her call you _Lil' Tommy Q_ but you won't let your own twin call you that? That is not right" Ben pouted.

"I'm just special" Jude smiled.

They heard feet pitter patter outside of the studio. The owner of the feet was Natalia.

"Uncle Ben!" Natalia screamed, as she opened the studio door.

She ran to her uncle and he hugged her tight.

"Hey Nat, how are you doing?" Ben asked.

"I'm doing great! I missed you Uncle Ben"

"I missed you too kid, but I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow though" Ben said.

They all hugged him goodbye.

**A/N: well this was a longer chapter for me. I hope you liked it. REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Tommy, Jude, and Natalia were all sitting in their living room the next day, when there was a knock at the door.

Tommy got up to answer it.

"Hey Ben. Come on in" Tommy hugged his brother in the brotherly way.

They made their way to the living room.

"Uncle Ben, sit next to me!" Natalia screeched pulling her uncle down on the couch next to her.

He didn't protest to his niece.

"So Tommy what exactly haven't you told me about your family? As now they are my family too" Jude asked.

"Well where do I start? Well, I had 4 other siblings besides Ben. We have our oldest sister Angelia, but everybody calls her Angie or Angel. We had another sister, Alma. As you know, she died from cancer. Then we have our youngest sister Alessandra, but everyone calls her Ally or Alex. Then lastly we have our younger brother Roberto, but everyone calls him Bobby. My mother lives in France with her dog Fifi. Angie lives in New York with her husband Mark and their 11 year old son, Daniel. They both work in the music business as all my siblings do. You know about Alma and Natalia. Ben here lives in England. I don't get to see Ben much. When I do, it's always because something is wrong. Ally lives in Japan actually. She wasn't around when we were on our honeymoon so we couldn't go see her. She lives there with her fiancé, Daichi. Then lastly, Bobby lives in Italy, helping out our grandparents in their old age. We have many other relatives in various places. I have a huge family. That is because we are half Italian and half French-Canadian. I know I should have told you before. My family is very complicated"

"Wow! That is a lot of information. Um, ok. Anything else?" Jude pondered.

"Yeah, Ben here can sing too. He has yet to get a cd out though" Tommy revealed.

"Hey, I do have a cd. I brought it with me. Whenever I come to visit isn't always because something is wrong" Ben countered, showing them all a cd.

"Tell me when there hasn't been some kind of crisis, Ben" Tommy told his brother.

"Well there was this one time when……..ok, ok, so what if there was something wrong every time? I know there is this time too. Don't rub it in" Ben gave up in defeat.

"What is wrong this time?" Jude asked.

"Well our father has turned up at all of our siblings' houses, trying to make amends for what he did to us. We don't want to talk to him. We can't forgive him. He is going after our mother to make amends with her. We are going to France to intercept the confrontation, to tell him once and for all, that we don't EVER want to see or talk to him again!" Ben confessed, rather frustrated.

"Alright then, I am so going" Jude said.

"Of course you are Jude. I wouldn't be able to go without you" Tommy smiled at her.

**A/N: I know this is short but this was an important conversation. I hope you liked it. I'm happy you all love that Tommy has a twin. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: this chapter is going to jump a few months, to where I want it to be. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

On Natalia's birthday a few days ago, Tommy and Jude had bought a computer for the family to use. Since it was Natalia's birthday, she got to use it first.

A few months have past since talking with Ben, so Tommy, Jude, and Natalia, were at an airport in France waiting for Tommy's extended family.

"Uncle Tommy, when are they going to get here?" Natalia whined.

"I don't know Nat, Ben should at least be here. Oh, there he is" Tommy pointed to a figure coming towards them from a distance.

"Hey Tom, sorry I'm late. My flight was delayed. Hi Jude, Natalia" Ben greeted, hugging each of them.

"Where is everybody else?" Ben asked.

"We don't know, no one else has turned up" Jude answered.

"Hey Tommy!" a woman called out to him.

The person who called out to him ran over and hugged him.

A man followed her.

"Hi Ally; I haven't seen you in what? 6 months? You look as beautiful as ever. Hello Daichi. It is nice to see you again" Tommy greeted his sister and her fiancée.

Ally also hugged her other brother Ben.

"Ally, Daichi, I would like you to meet my wife Jude" Tommy said, bringing Jude next to him.

"Hi. Oh my gosh! You're Jude Harrison! I guess Quincy now. Tommy, how in the world could she have said yes to you?" She hugged Jude awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't I say yes? He's the most wonderful man in the world if you ask me. Even if he didn't talk to me for a month" Jude answered for Tommy.

"Hey don't say such things. It will boost his ego even more" Ally said on a laugh.

(The reason none of Tommy's relatives know about Jude is because they didn't go to Tommy and Jude's wedding)

Tommy was blushing in embarrassment.

Jude realized she hadn't said hello to Daichi. He being from Japan, Jude bowed as is in their custom.

Daichi bowed back.

"Tommy, you are a lucky one to have such a wonderful wife who knows of Japanese customs" Daichi said.

"Well yes I am very lucky. We went to Japan on our honeymoon. Unfortunately, I didn't pick up anything. Jude did" Tommy smiled at Jude.

Jude kissed his cheek then smiled at him.

"Natalia I am sorry. You remember your aunt, Ally right?" Tommy looked down at his niece.

"It's ok Uncle Tommy. I understand that you need to talk to your sister. Yes I remember Aunt Ally" she smiled.

Natalia gave her aunt a hug.

"Happy belated birthday Natalia" Ally said.

"Thank you" Natalia responded.

"Your welcome" Ally said.

"Hey Tom, isn't that Angel?" Ben asked, pointing to a woman running towards them.

"Thomas, Benjamin, Alexandra (Ally's English name)! Over here!" the woman called to them.

A man and a boy were following her.

"Yep, that's Angel" Tommy and Ben said at the same time.

"Why does she say your full names?" Jude asked.

"She always felt like a mother to us because she was the oldest. So she acted like our mom and called us by our full names. She hasn't stopped since she was 9. We hate it and we've told her that, but she won't stop. Ben and I do it to each other as a joke. Angel does not" Tommy replied.

"Hello Angel, Mark, Danny" Tommy greeted his sister, brother-in-law, and nephew.

Danny smiled at his uncle when he called him Danny because; he hates it when people call him by his first name.

Tommy, Ben, and Ally's sister hugged them.

"Hi Aunt Angie and Uncle Mark" Natalia said and hugged them.

"Hello Natalia. How've you been?" Angie asked.

"I'm great. Hello Daniel" Natalia always called her cousin by his full name because she hated him. As a lot of cousins do at that age.

"Hello Natalia Amanda" Danny used her middle name too because she didn't mind being called Natalia.

"Daniel Jacob"

"Natalia Amanda Quincy"

"Daniel Jacob Matthew Johnson"

"Alright you two, stop it. We are waiting for your uncle Bobby. So in the meantime can you both be quiet?" Tommy stopped them, with the glare.

"Yes Uncle Tommy" they both said in unison.

"Thank you" Tommy replied.

"Hey Angie, Tom, Ben, Ally, look who I brought!" a man called to them.

Two other people were following him.

The man and the two other people walked over to the others.

"Hey Bobby" Tommy said giving his brother a hug.

As did Ben, Angie, and Ally.

"Look who I brought" Bobby said.

"La Nonna, il Nonno!" all the siblings said except Bobby.

They were very surprised to see their grandparents there.

"Nonna, Nonno, what are you doing here?" Ben asked.

"When Roberto told us what you were going to do, we decided to help you. Even if your father is our son, does not mean we approve of what he is trying to do. What he did when you were younger was horrible. We came to stop him" their grandmother replied.

"Oh Nonna, Nonno, you have not met my wife Jude," Tommy motined Jude towards his grandparents. "Jude these are my grandparents"

"Ciao. È molto piacevole per incontrarla. Se soltanto era sotto le circostanze migliori" Jude greeted them in Italian.

(in English that said: Hello. It is very nice to meet you. If only it was under better circumstances.)

"Ciao. È molto piacevole per incontrarla anche. Il Tommaso perché lei non ci ha detto ha parlati italiano? Lei ha insegnato il suo italiano?" Tommy's grandmother greeted then asked. She hugged Jude.

(in English that said: Hello. It is very nice to meet you too. Tommy why didn't you tell us she spoke Italian? Did you teach her Italian?)

"Sì ho fatto. Spiacente non l'ho detta. Non ho saputo se parlerebbe l'italiano o non" Tommy replied truthfully.

(in English that said: Yes I did. Sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't know if she would speak Italian or not.)

"Nonna, Nonno, you remember Natalia and Daniel. When we came to visit one time they came too" Tommy said.

"Yes I remember. Hello Natalia, Daniel" the grandmother said.

"Hello" Natalia and Daniel responded in unison.

"Tommy, shouldn't we go? I mean mother will be wondering where we are" Ally asked.

"Yes we should" Tommy replied.

They all started walking over to the rental cars and they got in them. There were too many to count.

It took them and hour but they all got to this huge mansion. They were of course in Paris.

They all got out and Tommy knocked on the door.

A butler opened the door.

"Bonjour. Comment peux-je vous aider?" the butler asked.

(in English that said: Hello. How may I help you?)

"Bonjour. Ceux-ci sont mes frères et mes soeurs et nous sommes des invités de Ms. Adélaïde Quincy, notre mère" Tommy said.

(in English that said: Hello. These are my brothers and sisters and we are guests of Ms. Adélaïde Quincy, our mother.)

"Oh de couler Mr. Quincy, la droite cette façon s'il vous plaît" the butler said.

(in English that said: Oh of course Mr. Quincy, right this way please.)

"Merci" Tommy thanked.

They all went inside, to a huge living room. A woman was sitting on a couch drinking tea.

"Madame, vos invités sont arrivés" the butler told the woman on the couch.

(in English that said: Madame, your guests have arrived.)

"Merci" the woman said.

**A/N: this is my longest chapter ever for this story! I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be where Tommy yells at his father. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: when Tommy's mother is speaking to her family, she will be speaking in English.**

**Chapter 9**

"Mère, it is so nice to see you. I wish it could have been under better circumstances" Tommy greeted his mother, giving her a hug.

"Yes that is quite unfortunate Thomas, but you are here and that is what matters" his mother said.

"Benjamin, Alexandrine, Robert, and of course Angèle. It is so wonderful to see you all. I haven't seen you in a very long time" their mother (Adélaïde) said, hugging them.

(for Ally and Angie, I used their French names that Adélaïde will be calling them)

"Mère, you of course remember Natalia?" Tommy asked.

"Yes of course, how could I forget my only granddaughter?" Adélaïde asked rhetorically.

"Come here Natalie" Adélaïde told her granddaughter.

She hugged her and put her on her lap.

(Adélaïde will use Natalia's French name too. Thomas and Benjamin are already French names)

"Thomas, who is the beautiful woman standing next to you?" Adélaïde asked her son.

"This is my wife Jude. The one I tell you so much about" Tommy answered.

(Adélaïde will be calling Jude, Judith later on)

"Of course Thomas. Don't let her slip away. She is something special. Don't let that disappear" Adélaïde told her son.

"I don't plan on letting her slip away. That is the least of our worries" Tommy reminded his mother.

"Mère, you have not met Mark, my husband. You have also never met your grandson, Daniel" Angèle told her mother.

"Hello, Mark, Daniel. It is nice to meet you" Adélaïde said to them.

"Mère, you haven't met my fiancée, Daichi" Ally pushed Daichi forward so he could say hello to his future mother-in-law.

They exchanged hellos when Adélaïde saw the two grandparents in the back.

"Robert, what are they doing here!" Adélaïde asked her son.

"Mère, they are here to help us. They don't approve of what father did so they came to stop him" Bobby responded.

"They did, did they?" Adélaïde was skeptical.

"Yes they did. Now are we going to discuss the plan or not?" Bobby asked everyone.

Everyone nodded.

They all chatted for a while about the plan. They decided that Tommy was going to be the one to start it off.

(I'm not going to put who's speaking after every quotation. The people who are speaking are in this order: Tommy, Ben, Angie, Ally, Bobby, Jude, Mark, Natalia, Daniel, the grandparents, and finally Adélaïde. Daichi will not be speaking since he does not like confrontation.)

Shortly after that, the butler came in with a man, namely Antonio Cannarsa.

The expression on his face was of shock.

"No don't even speak, listen because apparently you haven't! Do you not realize why we ran away from you? You hurt me more than anyone else here! My life has been so messed up because of you! It has been a living hell! Why do you think we changed our last name? Even your parents did. After every time you hurt me, I would ask Angie to write down a song I came up with because I couldn't write! Music has always taken me away from the pain. But it has never gone away and it never will unless you're dead! Now you can go to hell and never come back!"

"Tommy is right. You did hurt him more than anyone else. You hurt all of us. Tommy and I were never good in school because of you. Always in the back of our minds, we had this idea that you would be disappointed in our grades and hurt us again! No matter how hard we tried! So we gave up on it! You are a bastard! Go away!"

"Even after 22 years, I can still feel the pain. I still can't walk right from when you kicked me in the knee, after I didn't take out the trash one time! I used to have fun. Now I'm such a serious person and I don't know how to have fun! I am afraid every time I start to have fun, you will beat me up for not doing what I am supposed to do! I am 31! I should have as much fun as I can! But I can't! It is entirely your fault! Disappear!"

"I was 3 when you started hurting me, 3! I still remember you pulling on my hair! I had worn this cute little pink dress one time and I was extremely cute in it. I asked you if I was cute and you said I was the ugliest thing you ever laid your eyes on! That was my first whole memory! That is emotional abuse! I will forever be scarred from that sentence! You had to belittle us to make yourself feel better! We don't want to hear your excuses!"

"I was a baby when you started with me, a baby! 1 year old! The first thing I remember was that you took me by the arms and threw me down on my head! Mother told me that I had a severe concussion! I could have died! You should have gone to jail! But you didn't because we didn't testify! We had to run away from you! We never want to see your face again!"

"I may not have experienced these events first hand but I have seen what the result from it is! Tommy still has scars on his back that hurt whenever I touch them! They may not be my family by blood but they are my family! If they hurt, I hurt! So you hurt me too!"

"They are my family too! Angie is afraid to touch me or Daniel because she doesn't want to hurt us! That affects me hard! She wasn't like this when I first met her, but when it was her birthday, she started to slip away! It was from something you did! If you hurt her, you hurt me!"

"How dare you show your face here? My mom is lucky to have gone to heaven away from you! She is happy now unlike any of us! I don't know you and I don't want to! From what I've heard from everyone now, you are a horrible person!"

"You don't deserve the term grandfather or father for that matter! You don't deserve to be in this family!"

"All we have to say is that you are nobody to us now and you have no right to be called our son!"

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GO TO HELL AND NEVER COME BACK! GO AWAY AND NEVER RETURN! WE DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

With that Antonio Cannarsa left Adélaïde's house to never step in there again.

**A/N: well this was a very powerful thing for me to write. Please tell me what you think about it. REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was quite happy from then on. They finally got rid of what was holding them back in life.

Tommy, Jude, and Natalia went back to Toronto a few days later, from spending some more time with the family.

In Toronto…..

"Tommy after we said all that to him, he is not going to come after you" Jude kept assuring him, driving up to their driveway.

"It was more like screaming at him but, he is very persistent. That is a trait I sometimes regretfully share with him. So he will be determined to find me at some point. I don't know why it's me personally. He did hurt me the most out of all of my siblings. Maybe it's because I bring out the worst in him or because when he sees me he is reminded of himself. I don't know" Tommy retorted going inside the house.

Jude saw a depressed look in his eye so she came next to him, wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned against his shoulder.

"Tommy that is not going to happen and I love the persistence quality in you. How would you have gotten me if you didn't have that? Now come on perk up and help me pick an adoption agency to look at. Natalia you come help too" Jude ordered.

Jude sat down at the desk in their office, where the computer was.

She got on the internet and searched.

She came upon a site with lists of adoption agencies in Canada.

"Aunt Jude how about that one?" Natalia asked, pointing to an agency on the computer.

The agency was called 'A Heart of Hope'.

Jude clicked on it and read about it.

"Thank you Natalia. This seems good. It's in Quebec…." Jude trailed off, reading.

"Jude, look at the children that can be adopted" Tommy said.

Jude looked and there were many children available.

But a little girl with curly honey-blonde hair and green eyes caught their attention.

She was 6 years old. Her name was Aurora. Her parents had given her up for stupid reasons. She was moved from foster home to foster home for 2 years. None of them worked out for her. She desperately wanted a family. She spoke all French.

Jude looked up from reading and turned to look at Tommy and Natalia.

They both just nodded. They knew what Jude was thinking. She was thinking _I really want to adopt her. Her story is sad. She is so cute. We could give her a great home here. I can speak French fluent enough to communicate with her. Maybe we could teach her English. Please say yes._

Jude looked back at the computer and looked for how to adopt her.

It said that you had to be put a process of acceptance as adoptive parents first. Then if you are accepted, you would be put on a waiting list if there were other adoptive families wanting to adopt the same child. If there weren't any other adoptive families, then you would have to have the child for a certain amount of time, to see if the family would work out for the child. If it worked out for the child and the family, then the family could adopt the child.

Jude wrote the application and sent it right away.

It took a month before they got a response.

The good news was that they were accepted and no other families were looking to adopt Aurora.

They were requested to go to the agency right away to meet Aurora.

"I'm sorry Natalia but you can't come with us. You have to go to school. We were already pushing it when we took you to France with us. So you will be staying with Kwest. Ok?" Tommy told her, going out of G-Major, dropping her off.

"Yeah ok" Natalia replied sadly.

"Hey, I know you hate it when we leave, but this is very important. I love you Natalia. Nothing will change that. Nothing can change that, ok?" Tommy comforted her.

"Ok, Uncle Tommy. I love you too" Natalia smiled.

"Good. Now I really have to go. I'll talk to you later" Tommy said, getting in his Honda Civic Hybrid next to Jude.

"Bye Uncle Tommy, bye Aunt Jude" Natalia waved to them goodbye.

"Bye Natalia" Jude said, waving also.

"Bye" Tommy said, as he put the car in drive and drove away from G-Major.

They decided to drive to Quebec.

When they got to Quebec, they checked into a hotel and went in search of the agency.

It was only a block away from their hotel.

It was 3:00 PM so it was still open.

Jude and Tommy went up to the front desk and talked to the secretary.

"Bonjour, how may I help you?" the secretary asked.

"We are here to have a meeting with Aurora" Jude answered.

The secretary just nodded. She looked down at a binder, opened it then looked up again.

"Names?" the secretary asked.

"Tom and Jude Quincy" Tommy answered this time.

"Ah yes, it does say that right here. Follow me please" the secretary told them, getting up and motioning towards a door.

She opened the door to a series of office rooms.

She knocked on one of the doors.

"Denise, the Quincys are here to see Aurora" the secretary called through the door.

The door opened to reveal a young woman.

"Please come in" Denise said.

Tommy and Jude entered the office and sat at the two chairs available in front of the desk.

The young woman closed the door.

She sat at the desk.

"So, what would you like to know about Aurora? Of course you have questions right?" Denise asked.

"Well, what does she like to do?" Jude asked in response.

"Aurora loves music. She loves to play the piano and sing. That is one of the reasons we accepted you. You both are in the music business so; you have no problem with nurturing her enjoyment of music. But it also presents the problem of whether you both can take care of her. Obviously, you'll be busy all day right?" Denise looked at them with curiosity.

"Yes we may be busy but we could always take her to work with us" Jude said.

"May I ask a question?" Tommy asked.

"Sure Mr. Quincy" Denise replied.

"What was it that didn't work out between Aurora and the foster homes?" Tommy inquired.

"Well, Aurora is very shy and the foster homes had other children that were already adopted or born into the families. That required her to be more social but she always clung to the adults and didn't socialize. The problem was that the adults had to go to work all the time and couldn't pay attention to Aurora. So the other older children in the families had to take care of her. She usually stayed in a corner hiding away from them. Otherwise she would run away. She needs a home where she will be wanted and loved" Denise answered.

They all talked for a while more about whether Tommy and Jude can care for Aurora and what Aurora likes and dislikes.

"Alright, I am confident that you both will make wonderful parents. Now if you'll please follow me, I'll show you Aurora" Denise said.

**A/N: well I had the sudden inspiration for this so I wrote it and posted it. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They followed Denise out of her office, through a door to a huge playroom.

They walked in just a little when Denise turned to them.

"Just stay here for a moment while I talk to Aurora" Denise said, walking off to Aurora.

Aurora and Denise talked for a bit until Denise waved to Tommy and Jude to come over.

They did.

"Aurora ces deux sont----" Denise was cut off by an outburst by Aurora.

(in English that says: Aurora these two are----)

"Oh mon G-d ! LE Jude Harrison se tient devant moi! Hou là!" Aurora screamed in excitement.

(in English that says: Oh my G-d! THE Jude Harrison is standing in front of me! Wow!)

"Oh well I guess I forgot to tell you, she is a huge fan of yours" Denise said.

Jude smiled.

"C'est très agréable pour vous rencontrer aussi. Mon dernier nom est Quincy maintenant bien que" Jude said as she looked down and the cute little girl.

(in English that says: It is very nice to meet you too. My last name is Quincy now though.)

"Oh. Oh vous êtes Tom Quincy. J'ai vu une affiche de vous sur un mur avant. Hou là!" Aurora said also excited.

(in English that says: Oh. Oh you are Tom Quincy. I saw a poster of you on a wall before. Wow!)

"Oui je suis. C'est très agréable pour vous rencontrer aussi" Tommy said to Aurora.

(in English that says: Yes I am. It is very nice to meet you also)

"Aurora, vous allez être avec eux pour quelques semaines pour voir s'ils peuvent vous adopter. Si vous aimez habiter avec eux alors ils seront vos nouveaux parents. Pourrez-vous faire cela?" Denise said to her.

(in English that says: Aurora, you are going to be with them for a few weeks to see if they can adopt you. If you like living with them, then they will be your new parents. Will you be able to do that?)

"Oui!" Aurora said excitedly.

(the rest will all be in English because I'm on vacation and the internet translations are restricted)

"Good. Now get your stuff so they can take you" Denise said.

"Ok I'll be right back" Aurora said skipping to her room at the agency.

A few minutes later, Aurora came back with a suitcase.

"Aurora are you all set?" Denise asked.

Aurora nodded.

"Alright then, Jude and Tommy, you will have Aurora for 2 weeks. Then we will check up on how she is dong with you. Then you will have her for another week and if she is doing great with you, you will be able to adopt her. Goodbye" Denise said then left.

"Goodbye. Come on Aurora" Jude said.

Aurora followed Jude and Tommy.

They got n the car and drove to Toronto.

During the car ride, Jude turned to Aurora in the backseat.

"Aurora, did Denise tell you about Natalia?" Jude asked.

Aurora shook her head 'no'.

"Alright, well Natalia is mine and Tommy's niece. I just wanted to tell you that so you wouldn't freak out when you saw her" Jude told her.

Aurora nodded her head I acceptance.

The rest of the drive was silent.

**A/N: well what do you think? I'm sorry this took so long to post. I am on vacation so it is very hard to write and post when I don't have my own computer with me, and I have to use a computer in the lobby of the hotel I'm at. Thanks for the reviews and review now PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jude, Tommy, and Aurora stepped inside the Quincy household to see Natalia sitting on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey Natalia we're home" Jude said, giving her niece a smile.

"Hi Aunt Jude and Uncle Tommy!" Natalia greeted, running up to hug them.

"Natalia we want you to meet Aurora" Tommy said.

"Aurora this is Natalia" Tommy told her.

(**A/N: pretend when anyone speaks to Aurora they are speaking French and vice versa)**

"Hello Aurora" Natalia greeted.

"Hello Natalia" Aurora said shyly back.

"Natalia, why don't you show Aurora your room?" Jude asked.

"Ok Aunt Jude. Would you like to see my room Aurora?" Natalia turned to face Aurora for her answer.

"Sure" was all Aurora said.

**In Aurora's head:**

_I hope Natalia likes me. I hate it when people hate me. Jude and Tommy seem really nice and they love music! Just like me! I hope they like me too. I'm scared a little. I don't want to get close them and then have to leave. That's all that happens. I'm only 6! I just want a home._

**Regular POV**

Jude looked at her niece and Aurora's interaction while going upstairs.

Jude smiled.

They looked like they were getting along.

Tommy and Jude went upstairs to set up the guestroom for Aurora.

It was conveniently located right next door to Natalia's room.

While they were setting it up they were smiling at the fact that they heard laughing and giggling from both girls next door.

Tommy and Jude were glad that Natalia and Aurora were getting along so well.

As the next two weeks flew by, Jude and Tommy began to love Aurora more and more. They would hate to have to let here go.

They managed to teach here some English.

Aurora surprised them one day and told Jude and Tommy she wanted something, in English. But what surprised them was that she called them 'mommy and daddy'.

They were definitely determined to keep Aurora now.

**(I know that a few weeks with someone you don't know, wouldn't affect you to call them 'mommy or daddy' but, I wanted to show that Aurora had affection for them. That was the only way I could do it)**

It was the weekend and Tommy, Jude, Natalia, and Aurora were going back to the adoption agency, to see if they are allowed to adopt Aurora.

All four walked into the agency with hopeful looks on their faces.

Tommy and Jude told the receptionist that they were here to talk to Denise and the receptionist got her for them.

Denise came out and announced that they can adopt Aurora, but they had to sign some papers.

They all went into Denise's office to sign the papers.

After 30 minutes of signing papers and talking, they were on their way home.

**A/N: I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN ME OVER A MONTH TO UPDATE THIS STORY! Personally I really don't like this chapter very much because it seems to me that I made it go too fast. I didn't know how to change it so it wasn't this way. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry it's short. REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Aurora's POV**

I finally have a family! It's not a dream this time.

I am so happy!

I'm so glad that I know Natalia. I think we get along well. I hope she thinks so too.

Mommy told me that I get to make my room however I want it.

That will be so much fun!

Daddy says I get to go with him and mommy to work with them. Natalia is coming too.

I get to see Auntie Sadie and Uncle Kwest.

"Aurora, time to go!" daddy called.

**Regular POV**

Aurora ran downstairs, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing.

They all got in the car and drove to G-Major.

As they got inside Jude immediately went to work on her next album in the studio, Natalia following her.

But when Jude noticed that Tommy and Aurora didn't follow here she topped and turned around.

"Tommy, we have to get to work. Why aren't you coming?" Jude wondered.

"I promised Aurora I'd give her the grand tour of G-Major today. I'll be in there in a little bit. Just write some more. You know that one song you were trying to figure out yesterday? Well work on that" Tommy answered.

"Yeah ok. Just hurry up" Jude said.

"I will. Come on Aurora" Tommy said, leading Aurora through G-Major.

When Tommy showed Aurora the instrument room, Aura got really excited.

There was a big piano in the middle of the room, not as big as the piano at their house but big.

Aurora sat down on the piano bench and started to play.

Tommy knew the song she was playing so he started to sing along.

It was in Italian.

_**Amarilli**_

_Amarilli, mia bella  
Non credi, o del mio cor dolce desio,  
D'esser tu l'amor mio?  
Credilo pur, e se timor t'assale,  
Prendi questo mio strale,  
Aprimi il petto e vedrai scritto in core:  
Amarilli, Amarilli, Amarailli è il mio amore._

_Amarilli, mia bella  
Non credi, o del mio cor dolce desio,  
D'esser tu l'amor mio?  
Credilo pur, e se timor t'assale,  
Prendi questo mio strale,  
Aprimi il petto e vedrai scritto in core:  
Amarilli, Amarilli, Amarailli è il mio amore._

You could hear them playing and singing throughout G-Major.

Jude came out of the studio when she heard Tommy's voice. Natalia came out too.

Everyone in G-Major stopped what they were doing and went in search of the source of the voice.

Jude and Natalia got to the instrument room first.

Jude smiled to herself at the sight before her.

Tommy was sitting next to Aurora, teaching her how to play a song on the piano.

Natalia saw Jude smile and smiled herself.

Soon everyone at G-Major was watching Tommy and Aurora.

When they finished, you could hear clapping all around.

You could even hear clapping from Darius.

Tommy and Aurora looked up when they heard the clapping.

They smiled.

"That was amazing. For someone at her age to play that Italian song is just phenomenal. Oh Tom, I still say you should have continued singing. No matter what has happened in the past. Now get back to work!" Darius left on a laugh.

Nobody protested to that, but Jude and Natalia stayed behind.

"Wow. That is all I can say because it was just wow. Aurora sweetie, that was amazing. Now how about you and Natalia go into the studio and we'll be right there in a sec" Jude said.

"Ok mommy" Aurora said, giving Tommy a hug and Jude one too, following Natalia.

"You know Tommy, Darius was right when he said that you should have continued singing. But I want your wonderful sweet voice all to myself" Jude smiled, leaning here head against Tommy's shoulder while walking slowly back to the studio.

"You will always have my voice to yourself. You have ever since I heard yours. Now let's get to work on your album" Tommy said, smiling as they enter the studio.

**A/N: First off I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry it has taken me so long to get this updated. I have been so busy and have had no ideas for it. Secondly, I am sorry this is short. I didn't know really what to do for this chapter and I didn't know how to end this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**(5 months from previous chapter)**

Tommy walked out to the mailbox at home on a Saturday.

He looked through the mail and found mostly bills.

But one thing he found that wasn't a bill was an envelope addressed to him with no return address.

He went inside and dropped off the mail on the kitchen table and sat down in the living room on the couch, with the envelope.

He was alone because everyone wasn't up yet.

He was more of a morning person than Jude, Aurora, and Natalia.

Tommy hesitantly opened the envelope.

He found a letter.

_Tom-_

_First off I would just like to say I'm sorry. For everything that you have gone through in losing Alma. I know I should have been there. Being Natalia's father, I should have been there when she needed me. I was scared Tom. So I ran away. I know that is not a good excuse for not being there. I'm sorry that I couldn't love Alma as you wanted me too. But I love Natalia very deeply. Which brings me to the point of this letter. I want to be back in Natalia's life again. Before you even think of a response to that, she is my daughter and it is my right to see her. I have the right but you are her legal guardian and I can't do anything unless you say so. Over these past few years, I have searched everywhere for Natalia Carver. I couldn't find her. But then of course me being the stupid guy I am, it dawned on me that she would be Natalia Quincy. Then I looked up your address. I hate that I was so scared that I couldn't find my daughter. I know I didn't write a return address on the envelope. That was because I don't live anywhere at the moment. I'm currently traveling the US and I am going to soon be in Toronto. My new house is at……(insert an address). Please respond to this. I need to know your thoughts on this. I'll get it as soon as I can. Again I'm sorry._

_-Andrew Carver_

Andrew Carver.

Tommy had suspected Andrew of being Natalia's father but never actually knew. Alma never told him.

Andrew and Tommy had a history. They used to be best friends when Andrew was dating Alma. But they had a falling out when Alma got pregnant and they weren't married or even engaged.

But they patched the hole they tore open and became friends again. When Alma was diagnosed with cancer, Andrew was supposed to take care of Natalia while Alma was sick. But he fled and disappeared.

This is the first time Tommy has heard from Andrew in over 2 years.

Andrew wasn't ready to be a father. But he was there before Alma got sick. So Tommy didn't know what to think.

Tommy just sat there on the couch thinking what he was going to do about this, when Jude came downstairs.

"Morning Tommy" Jude greeted sleepily.

"Morning Jude" Tommy greeted frustrated back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jude asked less sleepy.

"Read this" Tommy answered, handing the letter to Jude.

Jude read it over and didn't say a word.

"Jude?" Tommy questioned, waiting for her response.

"I don't know what to say. He's making it very hard to hate him" Jude said.

"I know and that's the problem. We used to be best friends and when Alma got pregnant with Natalia, they weren't engaged or married. So I got to a point where I couldn't stand him. But then Alma patched the rift and we became friends again. But when Alma got cancer, Andrew disappeared. He was probably afraid to face Alma when she died. I don't know what to do. I'm caught between allowing him to see Natalia and not allowing it. I really don't know what to do. I need all the help I can get" Tommy said.

"Wow. Well it also depends on what Natalia says because she has the right to deny seeing him. Just write back to him saying that you are undecided at the moment and we'll talk to him when he gets here. Hey I have another idea. Since the family reunion is coming up, let's talk to him with everybody there. Then we or rather you could decide with everyone, whether or not to allow him to see Natalia. What do you think?" Jude smiled I hope that Tommy would agree.

"That is a great idea. I will write him back and tell him all those things. You know I love you right?" Tommy got up and kissed her in thanks and good morning.

"Of course I know. I love you too. Tomorrow you will see how much" Jude said with a mischievous smile on her face.

Tomorrow would be Tommy's birthday and Jude wanted to give him the ultimate present. Since they never really did it, Jude wanted to consummate their marriage. Tommy had been disappointed when that didn't happen, so Jude wanted to make him happy. Also Jude was ready for it.

Tommy had the confused happy look on his face.

Jude went back upstairs to get Natalia and Aurora while Tommy got breakfast ready.

**A/N: Yeah I know this is short but my friend told me I had to update something so here it is. I have a better idea in mind for the next chapter. I know I ended it kind of weird but I needed to get to the next chapter. Thanks you for the reviews and please review this chapter! Again I'm sorry!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: In case you haven't read my profile, I changed my penname from Petite Quiet Harrison to SingingISMyLife.**

**Chapter 15**

The next morning….

Jude woke up at 8:00 and made sure that Tommy's alarm was turned off. She also made sure that Aurora and Natalia were at Kwest and Sadie's house for the morning.

Jude decided to wake up Tommy by kissing him.

She started at his lips, then his neck, and then his chest, until he woke up.

When Tommy started to stir, Jude snuggled up to him.

"Morning" Tommy said sleepily.

"Good morning. Happy birthday Tommy" Jude smiled at him.

"Mhmm" Tommy mumbled and stretched.

Then Tommy turned to face Jude and opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tommy asked a little less sleepily.

"9:00 AM" Jude answered.

"What! We have to get to work" Tommy was starting to get up but, Jude pulled him back down.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Mr. I'm 28. You are staying here with me" Jude told him with a smile on her face.

"Really now? I like the way you think Big Eyes" Tommy smiled too.

Jude leaned in and kissed him. That turned into a make-out session.

Then all clothes were discarded.

Tommy broke away to breathe.

"Are you absolutely sure Jude?" Tommy asked.

"More than anything" Jude smiled.

Well you know what happens from there.

**(A/N: I'm not really comfortable with writing that kind of stuff so, I'm sorry for all of you who want the details. I know I said I would write it but I just can't. I will leave it to your imaginations.)**

They stayed in bed for a few more hours with smiles on their faces, until they got hungry. So they both took showers and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Tommy started looking in the refrigerator for something to eat, when Jude immediately closed it.

"We're going out for breakfast Tommy. Today is your birthday so you aren't going to cook anything today" Jude said with a smile on her face.

Tommy smiled back.

Jude took Tommy by the hand and directed him out to the car.

They drove to a little café.

As they were eating, they talked about the family reunion coming up and about Natalia's father.

"So what's going on with the reunion on Saturday? It's in two days" Jude took a bite of eggs.

"Well on Saturday, we are going to leave early in the morning so we can get to my mother's house in France, by the afternoon. Then we will have to mingle and talk to my family for the rest of the day" Tommy said.

"You say that as if that's a bad thing" Jude chuckled.

Tommy snorted.

"It's not a bad thing it's just that my father and or Andrew could show up. We have the reunion on the exact same day and in the exact same place every single year. They know where it is"

"I think that we'll figure it all out when we're at the reunion. Things happen for a reason so we'll have to see how it goes. But now let's not think about that. Since it's your birthday I have a lot of things planned for us to do today" Jude said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Tommy asked, playfully.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to wait and see. It's time for us to go anyway. We haven't got much time to get to our next stop" Jude answered playfully back.

"Please?" if you can imagine, Tommy pouted.

Jude laughed at his pout and Tommy laughed with her. When they both stopped she spoke.

"I think this is the first time you've ever pouted. You looked like a kid in a candy store"

"Well every year when my birthday comes around, I always pout and I'm always like a kid in a candy store. It's my favorite day of the year in which I act like a kid. Every single one of my siblings does it. Even if we're adults, we have one time every year in which we act like kids. It's a way of having a childhood again" Tommy stated.

"Well I think it's cute. But now we really have to go" Jude chuckled.

"Hey don't laugh!" Tommy told her but laughed all the same.

"Come on Little Tommy Q, let's go" Jude got up and then pulled Tommy up too.

They paid and left the café.

Jude drove them for a little while until she stopped at a pier. The very same pier that Tommy took Jude to when they worked on "24 Hours".

Then they hung out a while there until it was time for lunch.

When Tommy had taken a shower, Jude had made a picnic lunch for her and Tommy.

The rest of the day went smoothly. They took a long walk in a park, talking and laughing. Jude had given him a c.d. of new songs of hers that she produced herself. Let's just say Tommy loved it.

Then when it got dark they drove to a restaurant where their family and the G-Major family were waiting for them. They had a nice dinner that not only consisted of presents for Tommy but also Kwest telling some stories about Tommy.

As far as Tommy was concerned, that day had been is favorite birthday.

**A/N: Wow I'm a million times sorry that it has taken me 4 months to update this! This chapter isn't my best but I hope you like it. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
